Icicle crown
The icicle crown is a reward for cutting down an Evil hawthorn tree, after completion of the Hawthorn part of the 2011 Easter event. Its function is similar to that of the Sunbeam crown - it will give information on evil trees (see below). This item can be stored in a toy box in your player-owned house. When you lose or destroy the crowns they can be re-obtained from Diango with their previous charges still remaining. On member's worlds the crown allows you to contact the Queen of Snow when worn. She will give information on the time remaining (even while the event is discontinued today), location and tree type for evil trees, as well as giving the option to teleport players to fully grown trees or whilst the sapling is growing. Its ability to be used anywhere, give the type of evil tree growing/grown and to teleport whilst the sapling is growing makes it more useful in finding an evil tree than using a spirit tree. It was originally said by Jagex that these functions would be removed in the week commencing 31 May, but this was not the case, and these functions still exist. A teleport expends one charge from the crown. Each crown has two charges by default and can hold a maximum of 30 charges. If a player killed an evil hawthorn tree during the event, the crown gained two more charges. The crown can be used to teleport 30 times before it becomes ineffective. The crown will still give information about the type of sapling or evil tree currently growing on the world when the crown is empty of charges. During the event, 2 charges would take a total of 10 minutes to gain – 3 minutes for the tree to grow, and 7 minutes for the tree to fall. So to get an extra 28 charges (with the 2 you received at the beginning), it would have taken 4 hours and 40 minutes. Note only one interaction is needed with an evil tree (eg, chopping once, or lighting one fire) to gain charges from the tree. This allows you to gain charges for both crowns simultaneously. Trivia *The Icicle crown seems to be an exact replica of the Queen of Snow's own crown. *At the time of release, the crown became the subject of a controversial topic, as only members could obtain this item. This is the second holiday item to be members-only, the first being the Wintumber tree. **Unlike the Wintumber tree, the Icicle crown was openly known as a members-only reward. *It is also the first holiday item that could only be obtained from a members-only quest (The Wintertumber tree was part of a F2P quest, but only members could receive it as a reward). *If you have used all of your teleports with the crown it still allows you to ask what type of tree and location. But sadly, you can't recharge it anymore. It is of high interest though that the next Easter event might give you a chance to recharge it. Category:2011 Easter event Category:Reclaimable from Diango